Stargate Future
by Lorne29
Summary: Des cadets débarquent sur Atlantis et des alliés du peuple athosien se manifestent? Qui sont ces cadets? Et ces mystérieux alliés? Venez le découvrir


Auteur : Lorne29

Mail : lorne29180

Disclamer : Stargate, Naruto et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche aucun argent avec cette fiction. Les personnages de Maeva Sheppard, Tom Lorne, Ayana, Ben et Alexshi m'appartiennent. Si vous voulez les utiliser, merci de me prévenir.

Résumé : Un groupe de cadets arrivent sur Atlantis. Des alliés du peuple athosien ont besoin de l'aide des atlantes. Atlantis ira-t-elle dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Qui sont ces cadets et ses mystérieux alliés ?

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire part d'un rêve assez bizarre que j'ai fait après avoir vu naruto. Ca me trottait dans la tête et j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire et après relecture, j'ai bien aimé donc j'espère que vous aimerez bien aussi.

Note 2 : J'accepte toute remarque permettant de m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

PS : L'écriture en italique représente les pensées du personnage principal.

POV Interne

Planète Terre, cheyenne mountain

Je me trouvais dans une grande salle, avec un anneau au milieu de celle-ci. J'étais en train d'écouter le général Carter-O'neill, une femme blonde aux yeux bleus ayant, je dirais, la cinquantaine.

« ….. Et donc, il se peut que vous ne reveniez jamais sur Terre. Il faut donc que votre choix, oui un choix, soit fait librement et sans contraintes. Si certains d'entre vous ne se sentent pas prêts à faire cette incroyable aventure, qu'ils partent. » Termina-t-elle en balayant la salle de son regard. En effet, nous étions une vingtaine de cadets à l'écouter.

Son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Elle me dévisagea avec un regard interloqué et sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsque une porte de sécurité s'ouvrit sur son mari, le général O'neill, et l'équipe SG1. Après un petit sourire pour sa femme, le regard du général se focalisa sur nous.

« Bonjour cadets. Je suis le général Jack O'neill, et voici l'équipe SG1 : le colonel Cameron Mitchell, le docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et Vala Mal Doran. » Présenta alors le plus haut gradé.

Le colonel Mitchell et Teal'c nous saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, tandis que le docteur Jackson et Vala Mal Doran nous sourirent.

« Les membres de l'équipe SG1 seront vos instructeur. C'est-à-dire qu'ils vont évaluer vos compétences tout au long de ces 3 ans. À vous d'essayer de vous démarquer pour espérer avoir un poste au SGC. Compris ? » Demanda le général.

« Oui, mon général. » répondit-on d'une seule et même voix.

« Walter, ouvrez la porte pour Atlantis » Ordonna le général à un homme grisonnant derrière un ordinateur.

Je vis l'anneau en métal bouger, et des lumières apparaître à divers endroits de celui-ci. La dernière lumière s'alluma et de l'eau jaillit de l'étrange chose. Plusieurs cadets crièrent, tandis que je regardais l'anneau avec émerveillement. Le dénommé Walter regardait ses nombreux écrans, et fit un signe à SG1. Le colonel Mitchell ordonna au docteur Jackson et à Vala Mal Doran de passer en premier pour nous attendre de l'autre côté, tandis que Teal'c et lui-même fermeraient la marche. Tous les cadets près de moi crièrent quand on vit que les deux premières personnes avaient disparues.

« Calmez-vous, ils n'ont pas disparus. Ils sont de l'autre côté, sains et saufs. » Dit le général Carter-O'neill, présente à la gauche de Walter.

« S'ils voulaient nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait » pensais-je. Je m'approchais donc de l'anneau sous le regard ahuri de mes futurs camarades, rieur du général O'neill et du colonel Mitchell, et fier du général Carter-O'neill. Sans un regard en arrière, je traversai donc l'anneau et me retrouvai transit de froid sur ce qu'ils appellent Atlantis. Je vis deux hommes. Peut-être le commandant de la base et un militaire aux côtés de Daniel et Vala ? Daniel me tendit une couverture que je pris en le remerciant d'un sourire. Je me mis à droite de Vala, afin de ne gêner personne. Un nouveau cadet arriva. Il était grand et brun, mais avant que je ne puisse mieux le voir il s'effondra et vomit ses tripes. Je me rapprochais de lui en fouillant dans mon bagage, cherchant des mouchoirs. Après les avoir trouvé au fond d'une poche, je lui en tendis un et commença à nettoyer sa bile.

« Hey, ça va aller ? » Demandais-je avec un regard inquiet.

« Euh … Oui, merci » Me répondit-il. « Comment vous faites pour ne pas vomir ? » M'interrogea le cadet après avoir recouvert ses esprits.

« Disons que l'appréhension du voyage m'a coupé l'appétit avant de venir dans la base. J'ai juste eu froid d'un coup »

« Cadets, en rang ! » Ordonna le colonel Mitchell.

En effet, pendant que nous nettoyions, le restant des cadets avaient passé l'anneau. Le jeune homme et moi-même nous retournions vers les autres, puis nous nous mîmes en rang

« Cadets, je vous présente le dirigeant de la cité d'Atlantis, Richard Woolsey. De plus, voici le major Evan Lorne, second en chef militaire d'Atlantis et leader de l'équipe SGA2 » Désigna Cameron.

« Bonjour et bienvenue sur Atlantis. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Dit le dirigeant.

L'équipe SG1 et les deux hommes ouvrirent la marche vers la salle de briefing, tandis que je regardais les alentours. La salle de l'anneau était coupée par une mezzanine où de nombreuses personnes nous regardaient. Dès que nous arrivions à ladite salle, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Docteur, je vous laisse la parole. Contactez-moi pour l'annonce des parrains. » Dit le dirigeant en partant vers la mezzanine.

Je m'assis vers l'extrémité de la grande salle de briefing. Le major Lorne se mit à ma gauche et le cadet qui avait vomi se positionna à ma droite. Le docteur Jackson resta debout, au milieu de la salle, afin de nous voir tous.

« Ce que je vais vous raconter est le secret le mieux gardé de tous les temps. Je vais vous présenter le programme Porte des étoiles. Une porte des étoiles est un moyen de transport aussi rapide que la vitesse de la lumière. En une microseconde, on se retrouve à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Cette technologie a été créée par les Anciens, les fondateurs de la cité mythique Atlantis. »

 _Comment ce projet pouvait-il être aussi secret ?_

« En 1928, le professeur Paul Langford découvrit une dalle scellant un objet : la porte des étoiles. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, sa petite fille présente lors de la découverte, le professeur Catherine Langford, me demanda de travailler sur un projet secret qui correspondait aux réponses que je souhaitais tant trouver étant jeune…. »

« C'est le prof loufoque. Tu sais, les aliens qui ont peuplé la Terre. » Chuchota un cadet.

« Samuels, un peu de respect ! » Tonna la voix du colonel Mitchell.

« Mes théories sont véridiques, cadet Samuels. À votre gauche se trouve Teal'c, le premier Jaffa à avoir rallié la cause terrienne. Je continue ? » Demanda Daniel.

Je vis le cadet Samuels se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. Cela me fit sourire.

« Je disais …. Ah oui. Donc, j'ai réussi à créer un vortex. Ne me demander pas comment se créer un vortex, je ne suis pas scientifique. Nous sommes allés sur une planète de type égyptienne, Abydos. Le général O'neill, à l'époque colonel, tua le faux dieu Ra et rendit la liberté au peuple local. Pour les questions sur les faux dieux, vous irez voir Teal'c et Vala. Il y 5 ans, j'ai découvert les coordonnées de la cité perdue d'Atlantis, présente non pas sur Terre mais dans la galaxie de Pégase. S'en suivit de nombreuses batailles contre les Wraiths. Une fois encore, vous irez questionner les Athosiens. Donc, après de nombreuses batailles, la cité fût de retour sur Terre, ou plutôt aux alentours de la Terre. Votre rôle sera de vous familiariser avec la technologie ancienne, mais également de vous faire une place sur Atlantis et, pourquoi pas, visiter des planètes » Finit le docteur Jackson.

 _La cité Atlantis n'est donc pas un mythe. John aurait été heureux de le savoir._ En pensant à mon défunt frère, je me rembrunis. Le major Lorne dut le sentir, car il posa un regard inquiet sur moi.

« Mon colonel … Je peux aller prendre l'air ? Demandais-je en bégayant.

« Cadet S…. »

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase et tombai inconsciente sur le sol de la salle de briefing.

POV Externe

Planète inconnu, village inconnu

Sur une lointaine planète, dans une maison silencieuse, un homme se réveilla en sursaut. L'homme était grand avec les cheveux blancs comme la neige.

« L'élue est réveillée » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.


End file.
